What Needs to be Done
by MaidenMoonshine
Summary: Gibbs is forced to track down Miss Abby who has decided to go explore a crime scene on her own. As she's broken many rules along the way, poor Gibbs has to hand down some discipline. These are his thoughts on the subject. Based on a prompt by fiftyshadeswritergal. Does contain discipline spanking of an adult.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! Here is the first half of another short story based on a prompt! I had intended for it to be short but it took on a life of its own and grew fairly long. There will be another chapter! It is already written but I thought that I would spread this out to help provide more excitement during the wait for the second chapter of "Echoes". ;) **

**Thanks to all the great reviewers lately. I've appreciated all of them! Thanks to KrisShannon and fiftyshadeswritergal who read this in advance and gave me more ideas and encouragement! **

**I hope that no one is offended by how strict Gibbs has to be in this story. As it is told from his side I hope that his reasoning comes through clearly enough to show his care and concern along with his necessary censure! **

**Scenario from fiftyshadeswritergal, author of the amazingly exciting "For the Love of Music" (which can never have enough reviewers, just saying!): **

**_There is a crime scene the team responds to that happens to contain a lot of occult paraphernalia and owned by a local psychic Abby has always wanted to meet. It happens to also be an unsafe house because of the crime ridden neighborhood and possible traps the former owner had planted. Abby wants to see the place for herself. Gibbs says no. She goes anyway. On top of that, she is at the forbidden crime scene when key forensic evidence comes in and isn't there to process it._**

**I decided to tackle this from Gibbs' POV. **

**Enjoy! **

_**Update: As so many were bothered by Gibbs using his belt on Abby I decided to change the implement of her punishment. Thank you all for sharing your concerns. I never want to write Gibbs as potentially abusive or overly harsh to Abby and I appreciate your viewpoints. As this is an area where I feel okay with changing the detail I will listen to your requests! Thank you for sharing your feelings in the reviews! **_

...

I walked into the lab, fully expecting my Abs to be busily working away on processing evidence from our current case - just like I told her. I had come down with urgent evidence that I got from the local police after a battle of legalities - just like I told her. She was to go nowhere. That's why my heart sank the moment that I realized that Abby was absent from her domain. If she had gone to the bathroom or dashed off to another department I would be at rest. Somehow I just know things when it comes to my team, my family, and right then I did not like why I knew. My gut was churning. There was only one place that she would have sneaked off to at this point and that was why I was nearly sick with fear.

I ran out to my car and drove back to the crime scene at speeds that would make even Ziva concerned. Why would I be headed to a crime scene in search for my missing girl? That kid has been fascinated in this house and begging for me to take her. Apparently Silvana Chervante, our person of interest and owner of the house where the crimes took place, is better known locally as Psychic Silvana. And apparently she is someone that Abby has been desperate to meet for months. Once she heard about the case from the boys she would not give up hounding me to let her go see the house, no matter how gruesome the scene. She got into the crime scene photos and admired them constantly.

But Abby didn't know what I know now.

"Psychic Silvana" set off my gut. She said that it was her boyfriend who killed that Marine, but had my suspicions. Those suspicions were just justified by the evidence I received. Silvana does not have a boyfriend, she is no psychic - according to Tim, she's been using technology to stalk victims and learn information about them. Then she sends them free coupons for sessions, reveals private information about them to gain their trust, then ends up trapping them in her house for a week before gruesomely murdering them. Except she is only five feet tall and these victims were savagely stabbed and strangled. There had to be an accomplice out there and I didn't know where he or she was.

And now Abby was out there too.

I pulled up to the crime scene. Yes, there was Abby's car - and it was surrounded by a bunch of local teens trying to break into it. Once they saw me they took off down the road. Normally I would have chased them down but right then I was too concerned for Abby. The house was filled with traps set up by a former owner, before Silvana - though who knows what she had added to that creepy dump - and all that I could imagine was my Abby hurt and bleeding, perhaps held hostage by some maniac. I had to find her.

Entering the house - carefully stepping over the third tile next to the door - I looked around. I heard a scuffle in the front room and drew my weapon, silently switching from wall to wall to get the best view. I suddenly dashed in to see ... Abby, trying to reach the tiles of the ceiling to let down the ladder to the attic - the "room of screams" where the deaths took place. She turned when she heard me enter and screamed in terror until she realized who I was. A brief second of relief flashed through her eyes, followed by an equally legitimate fear of what I would do to her for disobeying.

She had good reason to be nervous. I was about ready to take her over my knee and tan her hide then and there. My relief at seeing her safe and sound had switched to anger.

"Out," I growled between my teeth, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of there. Usually I'm very gentle with my baby, but right then I had no issue being stern. She didn't even struggle against my hold. I think that she had an inkling of how much trouble she was in and did not want to push me right then. Good thing that she didn't. That was the closest that I have ever come to punishing her in the heat of anger. I'm glad that I didn't.

"Drive straight to NCIS. I'll be following you."

She got into her car silently. I saw a tiny tear trickle down the side of her cheek but I was so angry I didn't care ... much. Still, it's hard to see her cry.

When we reached NCIS I parked next to her, went over to her car and pulled her out. I slipped her keys into my pocket. Her eyes grew a little bigger but she didn't protest.

"Lab. Corner. Now."

She ran.

I went and got another cup of coffee, guzzling it down in seconds. The scorching liquid didn't bother me. My mind was somewhere else.

It took me about forty-five minutes before I was ready to deal with Abby. I finally felt calm enough to discipline her. I was still angry at her actions - mark that, her _actions_ not her! - but I was going to use that anger to help me override my compassion to allow me to give her the first part of her consequences.

I strode into the lab. Abby startled and turned to look at me. Her nose was marked from where she had shoved it against the corner for so long. Her eyes were rimmed red and her mascara was gone, leaving behind a few wet streaks on her face and hands from when she had tried to rub it away.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanted too," she admitted in a tiny voice.

Selfish reasoning - that was the reason why she risked her job, our case, critical evidence, and most precious, her life. My anger was on the verge of returning but I controlled it.

"You'll never want to do anything that dangerous again," I said with determined certainty, setting down the paddle I had brought with me. Abby sniffled miserably and looked at the paddle fearfully. It was given to me by an old Marine commanding officer who had made and used it several times on certain members of his troops during his days training newbies. When my team complain that it's thick and hurts, I can sympathize. However, I also know how effective it is. That's why I use it.

"How many?" she whispered, moving toward a chair in her office. I noticed that her stuffed hippo was positioned nearby. I bet that she placed him there before heading to the corner, knowing that she'd need a little emotional support during this session. At work, I don't discipline her like my daughter. It hurts me to have to be so formal with her when I know she's hurting inside from guilt and remorse and shame but I can't help it. This is how things have to be. After work, at home, I can treat my kids like my kids. Here at NCIS, they have to be my team, my co-workers. That can be hard to remember when I see them bend over in position for their spankings. Abby got in position like so many times before.

"How many do you think?" I ask sternly. I have a personal limit of ten smacks with the "work paddle" for any of my team when they mess up at work. If that seems like too much, remember that I do love them like their my kids. I'm not whaling away on them, trying to burn their stubborn hides.

"I ... I disobeyed you," she whispered.

"Yep." I stayed firm.

"I ... I saw evidence when I got back. You must ... must have brought it in when ... when I was ... gone and that might have placed the case at risk."

"Yep."

She was shivering with anxiety, already having a hard time staying still. This would be hard for both of us.

"I went off on my own during work hours."

I stayed silent. Her admissions were starting to be tinted with more tears.

"I ... I entered a crime scene I was not permitted to enter."

At least she was owning up to it.

"And I ..." Her voice cut out with a mighty sob. I hate when that happens. When she's crying as hard as if she just received the spanking of her life it's hard to even give her one smack.

"What, Abby?" I prompted. I allowed my voice to be a little gentle. After all, it obvious that she knows that what she did was wrong. That's not getting her off the hook for the consequences, but I don't have to be quite a distant and gruff as if she didn't even care about her disobedience.

"I could ... have ... lost my ... job."

The kid was so upset, yet she still hadn't gotten the main fact.

"Forget the job. You could have lost your life!" I just about yelled. She cried harder for a minute. I regained my composure. "You could have lost your life, Abs," I finally repeated more calmly. "You are too special to lose because you couldn't contain your curiosity. I'm the agent. I know things that you don't. There's another person out there killing. You were at risk."

It is so hard to scold her professionally. All I wanted to do was hug her as I scolded her, then turn her over my knee. That would have to come later. She broke "family" rules as well as work rules. She'd answer to "Dad" later after "Boss" was done. For the moment ...

"How many do you think you deserve?" I asked.

"Full ten." My brave, honest girl. She was trembling a little, hating the distance as much as I did, but she was going to take her punishment. It was what I thought was fair, but it is always best when both of us agree.

"That's what I thought too. Hold still." I placed my hand lightly on her back, then raised the paddle high enough to make it sting but not enough to risk really hurting her. Everyone knows, except for Abby herself, that I never spank her as hard with it as I do the boys. They can handle it harder and would probably be even offended if I punished them as lightly as I do Abby. Yes, I spoil Abby but I also keep the closest eye on her. She gets disciplined far more than any of the others along with all of the treats and special favours. Over all, they get about the same impact over time!

Sometimes Abby loves having all my attention, other times she doesn't. This was a time where she likely didn't like it. I gave her the first taste of the paddle and she jumped, starting to cry again. I gave her the second smack, then the third and fourth quickly. She tried to jerk away, tried to get away, but then recollected herself and grabbed Bert in her arms.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed before burying her face in his side. I didn't know if she was sorry for wiggling or sorry for disobeying. Knowing Abby, it was probably both.

She stayed still for the fifth and sixth spanks. Six is usually my limit with her for work spankings. This paddle can teach her enough in six spanks to generally justify ending there, but not today. My heart broke as I forced myself to raise the paddle again. What she did was inexcusable.

THWACK!

She involuntarily kicked, accidentally hitting my leg. I'd been in her position far too many times before to be upset by her struggles. I gave her a little time to settle down again before finishing off the punishment.

"Hold still," I warned. I knew that she wouldn't, but I needed her to control herself as much as possible. "The last three are going to all be fast."

She tensed but didn't scream protests or try to run away. I knew she was repentant but still ...

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

She was muffling her small squeals of pain in Bert's side. I set the paddle on the desk and knelt next to her. I could be "Dad" now for just a second.

"Abs, I'm sorry I had to do that but I can't let you get away with disobeying the rules."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" she was sobbing, scrambling up to her feet and dancing back and forth, the strikes from the paddle still burning her backside. She was broken by the thought of her disobedience, genuinely repentant, and hurting from that hard spanking. I wasn't surprised by the desperation of her hug.

"I forgive you," I murmured into her hair. She stayed there for a minute - a long time for someone who is more like a dragonfly than the average human. She always acts different when she gets paddled at work rather than a normal spanking. She tends to be more quiet, more in need of comfort before being able to fully release her hurt and sadness. I knew that it wouldn't be long before I heard her next question. Soon she was pulling back to look me in the eye.

"Are you still mad?"

"To be clear, I'm mad at your actions, not you."

"That didn't answer my question!" she pouted. "Are you still mad?"

"You've had half of your discipline. I'm also expecting you to do ten hours of free overtime during the next two months and you'll have three days without your music this week. As long as you fulfill those parts of your consequences we're done talking about your work actions."

Abby chewed her lip nervously for a second then asked, "Outside of work?"

"Oh, you're in some of the worst trouble you've been in for a long time."

She dropped her chin and stepped away. I could feel the silent sulky resentment radiating off of her. Her long eyelashes were beaded with tear drops. I know it is hard on her, having to separate our lives, but I could not let this go with just work consequences. My little girl had broken two of our most serious house rules - no direct disobedience, no risking your life unnecessarily. Those rules always resulted in a serious spanking if broken, especially risking a life. But breaking multiple "major" rules? A long, firm, bare bottom spanking was waiting for my Abs, but not right then.

"Do you want a hug or do you need a little time on your own?" I offered.

"Just leave me alone," she muttered grumpily, scrubbing her face with a tissue.

"Okay," I told her, stepping away.

"Wait!"

Just as I knew she would, she rushed me and grabbed on in a fierce hug.

"Shh, shh," I soothed her. This happens nearly every time. She battles between her need for love and her pride, she gives pride a chance, then love wins. I'm always willing to wait for her to be ready for a hug. Too early, she'd hate me. Too late, she'd hate me more. I've learned to give her comfort on her time schedule.

"I'll be here to pick you up in two hours," I finally said. "Not a foot outside of this lab. Start running the new evidence."

"Okay," she agreed meekly. "Dad" time was back.

"I love you, Abs," I told her, kissing the top of her head.

"I know," she snuffled.

...

**Up next: home consequences. I hope that Gibbs hasn't come across as unfeeling or too harsh. He really does love his Abby, as do I! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! So, I got a lot of reviews concerned that Gibbs using a belt was too OOC and harsh. I thought it over, asked two writing friends, and decided that I would modify my stories that have him using his belt. I know that a lot of you felt very strongly that it was too harsh. In my mind it was simply a different implement that he used with the same love and care behind his actions. I have edited stories that previously had him using a belt to him using a paddle for disciplinig Miss Mischief. I hope that soothes any worries! Thank you to all who commented their concerns - many of you did so very politely and I really appreciated your opinions! **

**Thank you to reviewers - Fashionista-girl, KrisShannon, Troubled-Angel-26, xsstargirlx123, Guest, another Guest (have fun laughing!), NCISJunkie79 (very pivotal comment; special thanks!), and spacekitten2700. And very special thanks to my two proofreaders, KrisShannon and fiftyshadeswritergal. I really appreciate it, you too! Your advice is so useful and encouraging! **

**Please enjoy this chapter! There will be another one, probably to be posted later this week! **

**...**

Two hours later and I collected Abby from her lab, not any more ready for what lay ahead than she was. She jumped when I arrived. I noticed that the paddle still remained where I had set it earlier. I went over and put it away on a shelf in the lab while Abby gave me the updates on the evidence testing. Everything would be fine until the morning so I waited as she shut off her computers and collected her things, including that hippo toy. For some reason that farting creature comforts her. I don't complain. At least she can hug him when I can't. I owe him.

Abby squirmed and squiggled so much on the ride home I nearly demanded that she stay still and stop distracting me under threat of a couple smacks when we got home, but I stayed quiet. She was actually hurting, not just dramatizing, so I let her wiggle away. At home she immediately scooted off to her room with Bert. I let her go, knowing that she would reappear in time. I started making a salad. I normally only use the lettuce as topping on a hamburger but Abby loves her salads so I made one for her. As I rattled the dishes I heard her come down. She was carrying her blanket and Bert and she curled up quietly on the sofa. I smiled a little, knowing from experience that she would be fast asleep in a few minutes if all went well. Sure enough, by the time that I had finished the salad, she was fast asleep. I used the extra time to make some garlic bread, then a small pot of pasta. Just because she's in trouble doesn't mean that I'm going to make her starve or eat foods she doesn't really like.

"Is it supper?" a groggy voice asked half an hour later as I was setting our plates on the table.

"I was just about to go get you," I told her. She shuffled into the room and placed a cushion from the living room on her chair before sitting down sadly. I said grace, thankful that my girl was still there beside me. She muttered an "amen" then dove into her food. We both ate silently, neither one wanting to talk about what had happened or what was about to happen. Plenty of time for that later. For the moment, pasta and silence seemed liked a good idea.

"Thanks for supper." Abby slipped out of her seat and carried her dishes into the kitchen.

"You're welcome. Now, you go on up and get ready for bed. I'll be up to have a discussion with you in an hour."

Abby looked up me with those wide, green eyes, then slowly began to go upstairs. She paused halfway up and called to me.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes, Abs?"

"I really _am_ sorry."

"I know. We'll talk about it in an hour."

An hour passed quickly and I headed to Abby's room. In my hand was her paddle, one that I had made back when we first came to this agreement. She'll never know how much I hated making that paddle. This was thinner and more stingy than the one that I had used on her earlier but she would hate receiving it just as much, if not more, than the one at work.

"Come in," said a small voice from inside. I went in and saw Abby huddled against the wall at the foot of her bed. Her blanket was around her like a cape. She sighed when she saw the paddle but pushed off her blanket and sat on the edge of her bed without any word from me. I sat next to her and waited, knowing that she would speak when she was ready.

"I really messed up."

"Yep."

"Are you really, really mad at me?"

"Not mad, Abs. Scared, disappointed, concerned - not mad."

"Oh." Pause. "Isn't that worse?"

"Feels worse to me. Feels like my girl decided that she was going to do what she wanted to do without thinking of the consequences." I saw her hang her head. "That's what happened, didn't it?"

She nodded.

"Two spankings. One tonight, one in the morning. Tonight I'm spanking you for your direct disobedience, tomorrow for risking your safety. Understand?"

She nodded again, the tears welling up in her eyes. It was then that I knew she was truly sorry. Usually she'll try to talk me out of spanking her or at least try to reduce her sentence but right now she was just shuffling to her feet and standing next to me, waiting.

"Bend over," I told her. She looked at me once with those teary eyes, then obeyed. She lay over my lap. I could feel her tensing, waiting for her punishment. I knew that she would still be feeling the after effects of her first spanking. This one was going to have to be firm but it would be fast. Unfortunately, the fastest way was also the most painful and humbling for Abby.

"I'm going to lower your pants and pull down your underwear," I told her. She folded her arms and hid her face. I pulled down the elastic waistband of her pajamas and quickly lowered the back of her panties just low enough to expose her bottom. I could still see the pink circles from the earlier paddling and I felt a jab in my heart. If only she would have listened! I rested the cool wooden paddle on her bottom and felt her tense, then raised it and brought it down.

SMACK!

SMACK!

She started crying afresh.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

She began to wiggle as her bottom regained a bright pink colour.

SMACK!

She was going to get a dozen, so we were halfway done.

"Put your legs down, Abigail," I ordered sternly, giving her thigh a tap with the paddle when she didn't obey immediately.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, but I couldn't listen.

"Legs down." She finally listened. "No more disobedience, Abigail!" I began to scold her.

SMACK!

"Any more of this ..."

SMACK!

"... and you'll end up back here ..."

SMACK!

"...getting an even longer spanking!"

SMACK!

"Please! ... I'll li...sten, I...ll lis...ten! Pl...ea...se!"

"Yes, you will!" I told her sternly.

SMACK! SMACK!

And it was over and I could put down that hated paddle. I pulled her panties and pajamas back over her red bottom and helped her to her feet.

"That hurt!" she whimpered, leaning into my arms.

"I know, Abs, I know."

"I'll listen next time!"

I smiled a little and kissed her forehead. "I hope so, baby." I held her for a few minutes as she cried herself out. She was already tired so it didn't take long.

"Ready to sleep?" I finally asked.

"Yeah," she yawned, but she didn't move. I reached over and lifted the sheets to the side, then stood slowly while supporting her. I helped her in and she immediately turned onto her tummy to avoid putting any weight on her bottom. I tucked the sheets and her blanket around her and kissed her forehead once again.

"Love you, Abs," I assured her.

"Love you, Gibbs," she replied, her eyelids, heavy from crying, drifting closed.

I quietly picked up the paddle and left the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I hoped that she would be able to sleep well. Tomorrow would be a hard day as well.

...

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter! **

**Thanks to Troubled-Angel-26, spacekitten2700, fiftyshadeswritergal, DS2010, KrisShannon, and A for the reviews. A, I hope that you are feeling better! Thanks to KrisShannon and fiftyshadeswritergal for their help in proofreading! :D **

**Remember to review! Please enjoy! **

...

I worked on my boat for a long time that night, finally sleeping for a few hours before being awakened by light footsteps upstairs. Abby was up. We would still need to go in to work, but I would trust Tony to keep things going until I arrived. I'd be a little late with having to deal with Abby before leaving.

"Getting something to eat?" I asked, walking past on my way to the coffee machine which she must have started for me. Smart girl - she knows how to get on my good side.

"Good morning, Gibbs. Yeah, I found some strawberries. Did you get them for me?"

"I always try to keep some fruit around."

"But you don't like fruit. You did so get it for me!" Her smile was triumphant. And that is why I keep fruit at my house for my kids.

I hated to spoil her good mood but we needed to move on with the truth of the day.

"After you finish, head up to your room. We leave in an hour, I'll be up in fifteen."

Her smile disappeared and she changed from eating the strawberries to pushing them around her bowl with her spoon. "Yes, Sir."

In fifteen minutes I was once again at her door, this time with the dreaded hairbrush. I knew that she particularly hated it so I saved it only for the worst offenses or when I needed to give a strong message. That summarized this situation.

"Over my knee," I instructed her. "Why are you getting this spanking?"

She bent over and got in position while tearfully replying, "'Cause I risked my life."

I didn't need to say anything else. We both knew all there was to say on the subject. I once again bared her bottom and began.

SMACK!

"Ouch!"

SMACK!

"Hold still, Abs. We're barely started."

SMACK!

SMACK!

I was intending to give her a dozen but it was already hard to continue. She was squealing and upset. The seriousness of her actions probably had something to do with it along with how serious her previous spankings were.

SMACK!

SMACK!

I wished that I could just let it go but I couldn't.

SMACK!

SMACK!

"I'm sorry, Gibbs! I'm sorry!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Daddy, please ... I'm ... so...rry!"

Everyone reaches their limits. Abby had reached hers and I had most certainly reached mine. Thank God I hadn't given her a number and was able to stop early. I gently pulled her hands away from her bottom as she tried to rub.

"No, Abs," I reminded her calmly, reinforced with a swat like she and the other kids always get for trying to rub. She let out another small sob but complied. I gently covered her again so that she could have her privacy when she stood. When she did she was hiccuping and nearly jumping in place to try to get the sting out of her backside. It wouldn't work but at least it would help tire her out so that she would talk.

"Did you have to go so hard?" she finally asked with a hitch in her voice.

"What do you think?" I turned the question back on her. She frowned a little, then gave me a half smile of resignation. There she was - my bouncy Abby was making a return.

"I'll be more careful, I promise!"

"Good girl."

I held out my arms and she snuggled against me, reminding me of how Kelly used to act after getting spanked. She was always her Daddy's girl and now Abby is too.

"How long am I grounded?" she whispered, startling me. She's more on top of her discipline than I am. She was right. I couldn't let this go without a grounding - not necessarily because of the severity of her misdeeds (she had already paid for them), but because of the severity of the chastisement. Sending Abby off on her own after such a draining few days would breed disaster and chaos. She would spiral, doubting my love for her and the security of our relationship as a strange type of father/daughter bond.

"Two weeks," I said. She leaned closer to me. I could feel that she was not satisfied with my answer. She needed something more.

"Only two for being so naughty?" she asked, tracing my hand on the comforter with a child-like interest in how the blanket held the shape of the lines she made.

I squeezed her next to me in a hug. "Three. Three weeks grounding."

Abby sighed beside me. "You sure are strict, Gibbs."

I smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "Yep. Now, let's head to work and try again."

She smiled, wiping away the last remaining tear. "That sounds good. Can we get a Caf-Pow! on the way?"

I smiled and nodded. "You can even get two."

...

**Hope that everyone enjoyed! Please check out my profile. I have a poll for which story the readers would most like to have followed up by a sequel. :D Please share your opinion and remember to review! **


End file.
